Tale of two tigers 2 Hakiri's journey
by Arichos
Summary: Sequel to the tale of two tigers. Hakiri's son, in a series of events, ends up in China, and goes on a quest to seek the origins of the Soma family curse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket and unfortunatly never will

HAKIRI!!!!!!!"

Uo's raging yell echoed through her apartment, followed closely by a childs laughter as the young son of Hakiri Soma ran into her living room, chased by the blonde American whose face and hair was drenched in a slimy mix of water, flower, corn, and eggs Hakiri had prepared to attack her with if she tried to force him to go to school today. Unfortunately his plan to blind her with the sop and make a getaway through the front door had been fouled when he found the door was completely locked with the slide chain and dead bolt too, and he didn't have time to undo them all, otherwise, Uo would have nabbed him then and there.

Now she was in pursuit to grab him, and probably punish him for not only waisting food and time, but splattering her with it as well.

He dashed behind the couch and crouched down, getting eye level with the back, shifting his legs left and right, ready to run in either direction as he kept his eyes locked on her malicious glare, her hair greasy and dripping with the gooy, chunky concontion.

"I'm gonna kill you brat!" She screamed, trying to scare him into giving up. Hakiri only stuck his tongue out defiantly, pushing the envelope with Uo, who leaped over the couch in an almost cat like pounce, and tackled him to the floor.

POOF! A bright pink cloud puffed and Uo stood up with a triumphant look at the small struggling cub in her arms.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Hakiri whined, squirming wildly, trying to wriggle out of her grip.

"Your dead meat when you turn back…" Uo growled, crouching down and carefully picking up his scattered clothes on the floor without jeopardizing her hold on the young cub.

"I don't wanna go!" He complained as Uo grabbed her keys. "I hate school!"

"Well too bad, you have to go," Uo replied with a sharp tone. "And stop squirming. Someones gonna see us and Hari won't be happy with you."

At the mention of Hari, Hakiri huffed a sigh, ceasing his struggle and just settled his paws over her shoulder. Uo grabbed his backpack and shoved all his clothes inside it along with his school things before opening the door slowly, looking left and right, making sure no one was there before she ran out quickly and carefully as to not drop him as they made for the car before anyone could really see Hakiri.

She dumped him in the back seat along with his things and got into the driver seat, and drove away.

Hakiri curled up on the seat, his back turned to her in contempt and he shut his eyes, pretending that he was going to sleep.

Uo glanced at him through her rear-view mirror and sighed. Now he wasn't gonna talk to her for the rest of the day until Hana would come and pick him up a few hours after school ended.

It had been six years since Uo had been let in on the secret curse of the Soma family. It happened because Hana needed someone she could trust to babysit him, but she refused to leave him in the care of those at the family mansion. Uo was her best choice, now that Tohru was too busy attending college and keeping a job.

So, after many arguments, Uo was allowed to know about there curse.

And now, she still babysat the brat often, because Tohru was now constantly working as an intern at the local hospital to pay off her student loans, and Yuki was busy at the office all the time.

Even though he often got on the bad side of her, she still couldn't help but love him as an aunt would a nephew.

They were about a block away from the school when the puff of clouds exploded in the back of her car and Hakiri sat naked and curled on the backseat. She pulled off to the side, parking where there wouldn't be any onlookers as Hakiri pulled on his clothes.

"You better not look!" he warned her.

"eew! Why would I want to?" Uo retorted.

After he was finished, Uo started up the car again and drove him in to the front of his elementary school, and got out of the car as he hopped out. She crouched down to his eye level, seeing the one normal bright green iris and the other, a slit pupil that he inherited from his father. He had the same hair too, not to mention the attitude, but there were good hints of Hana as well in his face. Uo often wondered if he would get into the dark arts just as Hana did, but that was still yet to be seen.

"You be good okay?" she said, hugging him. "Try not to get into another fight…"

She heard him sigh with annoyance as she stood up and he walked away, trudging toward his class as the bell rang across the school campus.


	2. School Bullies

Hakiri sighed as he stood in front of his classroom door. Another day of ridicule, laughter and teasing was surely in store for him. He wished he could turn into a tiger again on purpose to scare the bejeezus out of his bullies, but he would never try that again. Last time he was grounded to his room for a straight two months, no tv or anything except reading, and he was only allowed to leave to go to school. He still managed to rebel anyway by not cleaning up the mess he made, which steadily grew worse and worse until even he couldn't stand the stench, and he was forced to a thorough cleanup of the entire house.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, keeping his eyes on the floor and avoiding the mischievous grins of his peers as he took his seat. Within seconds, he was pelted with a spitball, and there was a burst of giggles and laughter.

Hakiri glared behind him as he pulled the gross wad of paper from his hair, seeing a boy named Masaru lowering a straw quickly beneath his desk.

"Masaru!" the teacher yelled with a shrill tone. "Principals office! Now!"

The boy rolled his eyes, picking up his backpack and left as the teacher made a quick call to the office to tell them why he was being sent up.

"Get your homework out from last night and we'll review," She instructed after she hung up the phone.

Hakiri grudgingly removed his binder from his backpack, going over in his head what he was going to do to Masaru at recess, despite what Uo told him earlier. If he didn't fight back, more students would start doing the same.

The bell for recess rung an hour and a half later, and there was a rush of feet and happy cheers as everyone rushed the door to get outside to the playground. Hakiri waited for all the others to leave first before he slowly rose from his seat and pocketed his hands, trudging slowly to the door.

The teacher watched him with pity in her eyes. She hated seeing him getting picked on constantly, but she could barely help. Hakiri had asked her early on in the year not to get directly involved, and his mother asked the same, explaining that last year, a teacher tried to help, but the bullies did worse things to him outside of school, despite the teachers best efforts.

"Hakiri…" she said, getting his attention. "Try not to let it bother you," was all she could think to say when he turned his head toward her. He gave a slight nod, throwing his hood over his head and left the room.

The playground was built on newly laid black tar, the old rusty jungle gym replaced as well with a plastic blue and grey castle design. Next to the jungle gym were four basket ball courts, a wall ball court and three teather ball poles.

Hakiri took his usual spot at the top of the monkey bars, being the only student in his class strong enough to pull himself up and above the bars, he was safe up here, but he didn't use it as a place to cower. In fact, it had a great view of the entire playground. He Kept a look out for Masaru, curling his left hand into a fist so tight with anger that his knuckles turned white.

He spotted the boy coming out of the office, running toward his gang of friends he was always with. Hakiri hopped down from the bars, taking a deep breath. He knew how much trouble he was in for, but it would all be worth it.

Somehow, Hakiri would be able to approach anyone without being noticed before he wanted to be. It was a gift he seemed to be born with, and was used often. Some of the other Soma's guessed it was part of being the tiger, though Kisa didn't show any of the same abilities he had with the exception of unusual agility.

So, as he came up from behind Masaru, none of his friends were able to warn Masaru of the impending attack that came from behind, one solid kick to the back of his head.

Masaru stumbled forward, crying out in pain before whipping around and glaring at Hakiri, who immediately went for him again, this time punching Masaru straight in the face, forcing him to fall on his back with a bloody nose.

Predicting that Masaru's friends would attack him in revenge for their fallen friend, Hakiri ducked and span, allowing two of them that were about to rush him collide with each other, and with a smooth motion, he brought his foot up and caught one of them under the jaw as he thrust up his leg, a kick powerful enough to lift the young boy off his feet and into the air.

And of course, It took seconds for the recess supervisors to come running and break up the fight, holding back Hakiri, who didn't give any resistance, and they separated the boys completely, dragging one after the other up to the principals office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hana's cell buzzed in her pocket as she was leaning over a desk, writing down notes in her psychology class, and she felt a tingle of a bad wave fly through her mind. She sighed, looking up to see if the professor would notice her slip out her cell before taking it out of her jacket pocket and glanced at the text message that flashed on the screen.

YOUR BRAT IS IN MAJOR TROUBLE. COME SOON –UO

She sighed again, having had a bad feeling that something like this would happen today. She packed up her things and excused herself, heading out to her car.

Ever since she started going to school again, she couldn't help but think Hakiri was growing apart from her. When he was younger, he would always yell "mommy!!" excitedly when she would get home from work. Now all he does is say hi, hug her and go off doing something else.

Was this part of raising a child? Or was she being a horrible mother? The second thought struck her deeply, making her cringe. If there was one thing she didn't want to do for Hakiri Sr. was failing his son. That's it, she thought to herself as she pulled into the school parking lot. From now on, she'd work on getting close to Hakiri again, no matter what it would take.

She walked down the now very familiar hallway to the principals office, sighing when she saw her son curled up on the chair outside the door, his hood pulled way over his head, his knees up to his chest with his arms crossed over his legs. Uo sat next to him, looking disheveled and annoyed until Hana came into view, her expression brightening a little as she stood up.

"Finally!" She exclaimed as if she had been waiting forever. "That stupid principal won't let me take him home without talking to you first."

Hakiri didn't move at all, afraid of any discipline his mother would implement after she found out he had gone straight out and attacked one of his class mates.

Hana frowned to Uo's words, stepping next to Hakiri and placing a hand on his shoulder. He huffed a small sigh and looked up slowly, blinking with an empty gaze. She knew it well, seeing it every time he felt he was being unjustly punished.

"What happened?" she asked gently, wanting to hear his side of the story first before she would listen to what the principal would have to say.

"He threw a spit ball in my hair…" Hakiri began explaining with a low and growling voice. "At recess, I picked a fight and won."

Hana frowned, shaking her head. "What have I told you about fighting…" she said almost sadly, knowing he was going to be suspended from school for the third time, putting him up for the possibility of expulsion.

"not too…" Hakiri answered, looking back down at the floor.

"Come on, then, lets get this over with" She said, keeping her hand on his shoulder. Hakiri hopped down from his seat, and Uo knocked on the door before opening it, stepping inside, followed by Hana, who Hakiri hid behind.

The principal was sitting beside his desk, his arms crossed as if he had anticipating this moment. Like most school principals, he wore a nice suit, his hair neatly cut and sleaked back, a thin pair of wire rimmed glasses set on his face.

"Thanks for coming Miss. Hanajima," he greeted, gesturing for them to sit down. Uo dragged a loose chair from outside and set it up on Hana's left, sitting down and looking as annoyed as she was before.

"As you probably heard, your son started a schoolyard brawl at recess today with one Masaru Hinimerea, who is now in the hospital with a severely broken nose, one other with a broken jaw and the third is only ruffed up. Now you can imagine how furious these parents are…"

"You can imagine how furious I am on this schools lack of ability to prevent the bullying on my son," Hana interrupted him sternly.

"Ye…yes, I apologize, but…"

"But nothing!" Uo cut in. "this happens every year since he was admitted to your school, and you havn't done anything to stop it!"

The principal was silent for a moment, trying to keep a professional demeanor without breaking out in anger himself.

"Yes, we know the bullying your son endures, but you have to understand how difficult it is to manage over four hundred students," he said as calmly as he could. "And it is for that very reason we are not going to expel him, but according to school rules, we still have to suspend him for a week."

"Good," Uo spat.

Hana nodded a little. "Are any of the parents trying to hold him responsible?" she asked, remembering the year before someone tried to sue them when Hakiri broke an older boys arm.

The principal shook his head. "I have told them the situation, and none of them are pushing this issue further then the school."

Hana nodded a little in relief. "If that is it, I would like to take him home now."

The principal nodded. "I'll see you in a week Hakiri," he said. Hakiri didn't even look back at him as all three left the office.


	3. Kisa!

(yeah, short chapter, but I needed to introduce kisa into the story and I had writers block for a little bit)

The car ride was long and silent except for the low whine of the engine and the smooth rumble of the wheels moving across the road. Hakiri laid his head against the window, staring out at the passing scenery with an empty gaze.

Hana gripped the wheel tightly, the tension between her and her son almost unbearable for her. She wanted to talk, to let him know she cared, that she was doing everything she could do as a mother, but the fact that he wasn't facing her made it difficult. Hakiri was very open with what he wanted and what he thought through his body language, which currently said he didn't want to talk at all. She glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing Uo following her fine. Somehow, it made everything she was thinking about worse, and she tried to stifle her sniffles, small tears welling up in her eyes.

She felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled it out, seeing it was Kisa calling her. She wiped at her eyes in case Hakiri would look when he found out who was calling, and she pressed the green accept button.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hana," Kisa greeted. "I heard he got in trouble again…"

Hana let out a long sigh, hating how fast news travled around the Sohma family members.

"Yes..another fight," Hana told her. "How did you know?"

"Momiji told me," Kisa replied. "I was thinking, maybe you could pick me up from school so he and i could talk it out," she said.

Hana couldn't help but smile warmly. Kisa was always the selfish, caring one, and looked upon Hakiri almost like Hakiri Sr. looked upon her as a younger sibling. "I think that would be best," she said happily. "You can stay too if you want.

"Sounds great," Kisa relied.

I'll be on my way."

"See ya when you get here," And with that, Kisa hung up. Hana took the next left, taking the road that lead to the local college.

"Are we going to pick her up?" Hakiri asked quietly, a hint of excitement in his subtle voice.

"She's coming over for supper," she answered calmly, smiling at the sound of his voice.

"She probably heard about the fight…That means Haruka knows too…" He said miserably, putting his hands to his face, the brief tone of excitement disappearing at the name of the head of the family.

"Don't assume the worst before anything happens," she told her son wisely, knowing how positive and negative thought can affect some ones life.

"yeah…" Hakiri sighed, unconvinced. Haruka was the new Head of the family, only half a year younger then him, was as harsh and cruel as her mother Akito had been. Hakiri had felt the sting of both her tongue and her hand more then once, brandishing a long scar that curved around his left shoulder blade.

"She said I'd receive as much trouble as I give," he mumbled after a few moments.

Hana felt a small feeling of anger rise in her, but she didn't let it show through. Even though she had an absolute hatred for that little girl, she knew and respected the Sohma family rules of respecting and obeying the head of the family, no matter what.

"You were provoked, I'm sure she'll understand that if you tell her what happened."

Hakiri only groaned in answer, looking back out his window as Kisa's college campus loomed into view. Hana looked out for Kisa, and honked when she saw the young teenager sitting cross legged on the grass field beside the pick up road, and received a wave.

Kisa had grown considerably since her middle school days. She was almost a foot taller then Kagura, and her body had definitely grown out to a beautiful young woman. Her hair was still neck length and oddly colored, and the adorable gleam in her eyes had never left her.

Even though the death of Hakiri Sr. had saddened her deeply, looking after Hakiri junior like an older sister seemed to affect her so deeply, she slowly gained more confidence in her usually shy self. Now, a little less introverted, she still carried that bilssfull expression in her golden eyes, she had opened up a little more to the family inside the circle.

Hakiri hopped out of the front seat as they pulled up and trudged toward the backseat, still looking downcast and ashamed that he did exactly the opposite of what everyone told him to do, and he was sure he was about to get an earful from his sister. But all he received was a gentle hug and a smile before they both got into the car, and a warm feeling had started to rise in his chest, a small glimmer of hope that everything would be alright shining through his depression.


	4. Hakiri's little plan

Authors note: I know age wise, I've messed up badly for Kisa and everyone else, but in order for me to work out the story the way I want it to, certain ages have been altered to fit the story, so like every other fanfic, think of this as an alternate universe where age doesn't really matter.

Hakiri got out of the car quickly when it pulled up to their home, a house much like Shiugre's, not to mention it wasn't far from his either. The Soma's had been generous in helping Hana support him, and for that she was grateful, but she refused to completely depend on them, using the money from her job to pay for bills and food.

Hana tried to protest, but Hakiri was too quick to jump out of the car, sliding the door open and running up to his room. She sighed, staring at her hands that were still on the wheel. She felt like she could cry.

Kisa's hand gently gripped her shoulder, offering her comfort. "Let me talk to him alone…" she said softly, knowing exactly what he was going through. Hana nodded slowly, wishing she could do it herself but knew it was better if Kisa was the one to console him.

"I just wish I could be more of a mother…" she admitted sadly.

"I know," Kisa told her. "But trust me when I say he still loves you…he just tries to deal with his problems without trying to trouble you."

Kisa's words brought little relief to her, but the fact that Hakiri didn't utterly hate her was better then nothing. Kisa left the car to follow after him, and soon after, Hana opened her door and locked the car up. Uo stepped out from behind her, watching Kisa go inside.

"That boy is a spitting image of both tigers," she said. "I think Hakiri would be proud."

"I hope…" Hana replied quietly.

Hakiri was face down on his bed when Kisa opened the door, his hand gripping the blanket so tightly his knuckles had turned white. She guessed he had been crying before she entered. He turned onto his side with his back to her, the usual reaction to her when he felt he was in trouble.

Kisa walked slowly to the bed and sat down beside him, stroking his spikey orange and black hair. "Your worried about Haruka, aren't you?" she asked him. Hakiri nodded slightly.

"She's gonna yell at me and mommy again…" he mumbled with that croak in his voice that almost broke her heart every time. "its not her fault…"

"Haruka can be cruel sometimes…" Kisa admitted. "But you have to remember, she's not much older then you. She doesn't fully understand everything, just like you."

"that doesn't stop it from being unfair to mommy….she's gonna hate me.."

Kisa shook her head. "Your mother can never hate you," she told him, a tear forming in her eye as old memories were brought up. "She cares about you deeply, she always has."

Hakiri had nothing to say back to that, and his room was silent for several moments as Kisa's hand went down from his hair to his back.

He didn't want to cry in front of Kisa. He hated crying in front of anyone. He may not have realized it, but holding back his feelings was what created his ever worsening depression he felt.

"If I mess up again…and Haruka punishes me…I'm gonna run away." He declared to his older sister.

Kisa couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Where are you gonna go?" she asked him.

"Anywhere. Whatever chance I get, I'll go their."

Kisa shook her head. "How will you survive? Where are you gonna live?" She knew kids never really thought this through, and hoped these questions would deter him. But it seemed he already had an answer for her.

"I'd steal what I need. I can live on my own…I survived in the woods on my own, I can do it in the city too," he replied.

"That was for a week, and you came home after," Kisa reminded him. "wouldn't you do the same if you ran away this time?"

Hakiri shook his head. "I won't be in Japan. Not this part anyway…" he sat up a bit, looking up at Kisa, his eyes a little brighter then what they were before. "My plan is to sneak onto a plane, and go anywhere I want."

Kisa actually laughed. "How would you do that?"

"I saw how they operate on the luggage carts. I can easily turn into a tiger and sneak in," he said rather seriously.

Kisa looked at him with concern. "You've been thinking about this for quite a while, haven't you?"

Hakiri nodded with a grin. "You think It would work?"

"No…" Kisa lied, though she knew somehow, Hakiri would make it work. He had an unpredictable sense of self reliance, and he had a hard will to survive. She only hoped that saying no would stop him from turning to his escape plan. "Look, if you think about running away, call me, and we'll try to talk it through," she told him. "I'll try to get Hari to reason with her, whatever it would be."

Hakiri frowned, not hearing the answer he wanted.

"Come on, I think dinner is ready," she said, and both headed down, Kisa's mind filled with worry for the younger tiger.


	5. The worst Day

A week past like nothing, and Hakiri woke to the annoying shriek of his alarm clock, one that had been silent for the entire week, and slammed his hand on the snooze button, turning over in his bed and dozing off for another twenty minutes before he lazily rolled out of bed, yawning loudly as he stood up and stretched out his arms. He wandered into the kitchen, hoping to see his mom smile at him from the table, but instead he found a small post it note set on the counter next to a couple of pop tarts on a plate.

Hakiri groaned slightly, knowing what it said without reading it. His mom had to go in early for work, and he would have to walk to school. He glanced at the clock on the oven that read 7:14. "Dammit…" he whispered, his voice a little weak from the shouting match he had with Hiro the night before when they went over to Kisa's apartment. He and Hiro didn't get along well, but they tolerated each other enough to be in the same room with each other (though only for so long before one of them starts something). But last night, Hiro tried to help out Kisa and tried to convinvce Hakiri that fighting wasn't the answer.

Shaking thoughts away from the night before, Hakiri rushed back to his room threw on his clothes and grabbed his backpack and spare house key before running for the door, picking up the poptarts as he passed by the table again, and took off towards the park, a small short cut he found one day while walking to school that shaved off at least ten minutes of the twenty minute walk to his middle school. Normally he would take his time getting to school, but being late on his first day back from suspension would earn him an inside school detention, which could be the most boring, torturous punishment ever made for being late to school.

He ran through the walkway towards the hiking trails, chomping down on his breakfast and just letting the ground take any crumbs that fell. The spirit of the tiger gave him unnatural strength in his legs, and when he ran, he ran FAST. Fast enough to create a blur in his vision, which inevitably led to him running into something.

SLAM!!!

"Oof!" he heard as he fell on his backpack, followed quickly by an angry "watch where the hell your going!!"

"You should watch where your standing, jerkwad," Hakiri spat back without even a thought of looking at who he ran into. Suddenly his arms were ceased and twisted behind him, and the pressure and the pain forced him to his knees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hakiri stumbled through the school hallway, walking into both walls, bouncing off of one and slamming into the other, all sense of depth and direction were completely warped in his eyes, and because of that, he had no sense of balance. His face was bruised and bleeding from multiple punches, but the hallucinogen prevented him from feeling any pain at all.

He felt like he could throw up, but at the same time, he knew he couldn't. All he wanted to do was get some help, and the only place he could think of to do that was his home classroom which was somewhere at the end of the endless corridor of classrooms. Finally he recognized the numbers on the door, and leaned against the knob with his hand, using most of his weight to turn it, which inevitably led to his dramatic collapse into the classroom.

Half the class, including the teacher, gasped in surprise at his entrance, and she rushed to his side, shouting his name and asking if he was ok. Hakiri curled up and whimpered, trapped in his own world of illusions of and meaningless thoughts that seemed to echo inside his own mind. Suddenly there was a poof of pink clouds, and the tiger form of Hakiri lay where his human body was, his clothes littered about him on the floor.

There was a deafening silence in the entire room as everyone stared wide eyed at the strange transformation.

"Ha…Hakiri?" the teacher asked, reaching hand out to poke the tiger cub.

Before her hand could touch his fur, Hakiri suddenly shrieked in a high pitched roar, jumping at the teachers throat in mad confusion and self defense. His teeth sunk deep into his teachers throat, paralyzing her with pain and she collapsed to the floor, and with one scream, the rest of the classroom became utter chaos.

Still scared and confused, Hakiri ripped through whatever student crossed his path as he ran for the exit door, bringing his claws to the chest of his classmates that had once bullied and teased him, their blood splashing across the floor and mixing with all the others, creating a scene out of a murder movie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"no..Not I can't believe it…" Kisa gasped when the news was broken to her.

"it gets even stranger," Momiji continued, looking down with a sad expression filled with pity for the young tiger. "Hari says the L.S.D created an interesting effect on his transformation."

"What do you mean?" Kisa asked, sniffling a little, knowing Haruka's anger must have descended harshly on the young cub for creating such a mess, coming so close to revealing the Soma family secret to the world.

"Even now as its wearing down, Hakiri's stuck in a hybrid like body," he answered. "Somehow it's affected his curse, and he can't return to a normal human form."

"A hybrid?" Kisa said in amazement, this being the first oddity in the family since the curse of the cat. "I don't understand how that could be…"

Momiji shook his head. "Neither does anyone else," he replied. "All I really know now is that he's shackled and chained in a room at the estate until Haruka decides he's safe to let go."

"but..but that's so cruel…" Kisa said sorrowfully, knowing how scared and confused Hakiri must feel. "I hate her so much…"

"Hana's gonna kill her when she finds out whats happened," A voice at the door interrupted them. Both looked to up to see a tall young man dressed in black thug like clothes, his hair both black and white.

"Hatsu Haru!" Momiji said happily, getting up to greet him. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You don't think she'd really go against Haruka, do you?" Kisa asked, turning around, wiping at her tears to hide them from the ox.

Hatsu Haru shook his head. "even though she'd want to, she wouldn't do anything to really harm her. She knows the consequences if she does."

"Still…Haruka's being prejudiced against him, just like her mother Akito was," Momiji said.

"that's because technically, Hakiri isn't part of the Zodiac. Just like Kyo," Hatsu Haru explained to the young rabbit.

"that's not true!" Kisa protested angrily, getting to her feet. "he's a tiger, just like me! He's part of the zodiac just like everyone else!"

Hatsu Haru chuckled, turning his head. "Don't tell that to me…tell it to Haruka."

Kisa tightened her fistes a little in anger. She knew she could do nothing against haruka's command, but still felt a singing hatred for the unfairness of it all. "Lets go see him…" she said. "I got to talk to him…"

"Hari said he should be okay soon. That's why I came by to tell you. Grab your coat and lets go," Haru told them.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?!" Kisa scolded him, running to get her jacket and shoes on before hurrying outside to Haru's car.


End file.
